Una Navidad con Taisho
by Guren lux
Summary: Misión Navideña: Hechar al intruso. —Demonios Taisho, sal de mi maldita cama- Grito apenas recuperando el aliento. El la miro , sus ojos dorados mostrado su habitual indiferencia. El no se movería. El muy bastardo —Ha sido un día bastante largo- Resignada trando de razonar —Esta navidad no es dicha y felicidad para todos ¿ Sabés? Esta era otra victoria para el Gran Taisho. Oneshot


Titulo: Una navidad con Taisho

Genero: Romance/Comedia.

Calificación: K+ para estar seguro xD

La escritura es un poco diferente a la que usualmente uso, espero no sea confuso. esta historia lo escribí el año pasado y lo publiqué en un grupo de Facebook, como regalo para el Taicho fan club en estas épocas de sembrina ,y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, espero de corazón que lo disfrutes.

N/A: lo escribi en mi telefono ,algun error me avisas porfavor :D

* * *

Jadeos entre cortados flotaban sobre la habitación, frustrada, después de lo que parecían horas de una lucha intensa, rodando ferozmente sobre las sábanas y ya una capa de sudor bañando su piel, estaba lista para colapsar en su almuada y dormir los pocos días que quedaban del año.

Esa idea era tan agradable , pero no podía , no por ahora ,no sin antes resolver un asunto.

Su Misión Navideña: Hechar al intruso.

—Demonios Taisho, sal de mi maldita cama- Grito apenas recuperando el aliento.

El la miro , sus ojos dorados mostrado su habitual indiferencia, dejando en claro algo irrefutable. El no se movería.

El muy bastardo ...

—Ha sido un día bastante largo- Resignada trando de razonar —Esta navidad no es dicha y felicidad para todos ¿ Sabés?.

Escuchó un breve gruñido mientras la ignoraba ,d espalda, ella observo como su pelo plateado se derramaba sobre las almuadas blancas .

Suspirando cansada, frotó el tabique de su nariz.

Odiaba como el infierno cuando este animal decidía volverse terco .

Después de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde ataviada , de aquí para haya, con todos los preparativos festivos , ella solo quería envolverse en la seguridad de sus mantas y no recordar por que en navidad se sentía tan sola, se deprimió al embocar el pensamiento.

El no está aqui para celebrar con ella.

Su egocéntrico culo de Dios era tal, que la regaño como a una niña, por lo que consideraba una actitud infantil por una fecha que causaba una perdida de su tiempo laboral.

Sango ya no queriendo pensar mas , decidió, que esta batalla había continuado por demasiado tiempo. Si no puedes con tu enemigo no queda mas remedio . ¡Rayos quería dormir! .

Estado de la misión: Fallida.

Otra victoria para el gran Taisho.

Haciéndose un espacio para si, se metió a empujones en la cama .

—Solo manten tus pulgas para ti mismo - lo escucho gruñir amenazante ,lo ignoro e imitándolo, giro sobre su costado dándole la espalda.

Su corazón se sentía tan pesado.

Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con el, y ni siquiera llegaba a casa a dormir, según las malas lenguas prácticamente se había mudado a su oficina, pudo sentir la humedad filtrándose por sus ojos cerrados y se sintió tan disgustada con ella misma , tratando de apartar las lágrimas molestas no pudo notar el movimiento repentino en su espalda y cundo lo notó ya era demasiado tarde.

Alzándose majestuosamente sobre ella mirándola con comprensión ,sus ojos redondos y bañados en oro se encontraron con su par húmedo. Ella también lo entendió.

Extendiendo su mano acaricio su cabeza peluda tocando suavemente sus orejas sedosas.

—Se que también lo extrañas Taisho- susurró, viendo como el gran alaska malamut se acurruca contra ella colocando su hocico contra su pecho, lo escucho gemir levemente con tristeza, aun que tal vez lo imaginó. El can era igual o peor que su amo ,pensó con un poco de diversión.

...

* * *

Su sueño se perturbo al notar que la calidez peluda de su acompañante se había desvanecido hace algún tiempo, pestañando confundida por la repentina oscuridad que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta que el sol se había ocultado por completo.

Sintiendo una rara anticipación hacia la oscuridad, que ni ella misma pudo explicar, esperó extendida lánguidamente sobre las sabanas...

No paso nada...

y Sango se sintió estúpida.

Pero…

¿Porque su corazón latía tan rápido?.

Ella solo conocía a una sola persona que podía ponerla tan nerviosa .

En un movimiento que apenas pudo notar, manos grandes se apoderaron de sus muslos desnudos, extendiéndolos , ella apenas tuvo tiempo de raccionar hasta que una boca húmeda deslizo besos calientes tan cerca de su núcleo que apenas pudo contener un sonido de sorpresa/placer.

Ella confundida decidió apartar al extraño con un brusco empujón, antes de girar para encender la lámpara que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Oh no, ella no estaba de humor para liderar con el imbécil hoy.

En el transcurso de un parpadeo, ella se encontraba , saliendo de la cama ,creando distancia ,y en otro, echada sobre ella sin poder moverse, con una de sus mano grandes y masculina sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, estaba más que un poco mareada y enojada por la rapidez y brusquedad del movimiento.

– ¿Sesshomaru?- pregunto no muy segura de ella misma.

La acorraló entre su gran cuerpo y la cama, el demonio podía ver claramente su bonita cara sorprendida, no pudo evitar alzar su esculpida ceja y mirarla con diversión manteniendo sus expresiones al minimo, su reconocible sello personal.

–Demasiado obvio incluso para ti, querida - Respondió con facilidad y un toque de burla su tono, tal como lo recordaba , tranquilo y grave que envia un torrente de electricidad por todo su ser, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin oir su voz. Tuvo un efecto devastador.

–¿Oh tal vez ,esperabas a alguien más? -susurró maliciosamente contra su oído.

Y así es como un profesional rompe el encanto de un bello momento.

Ella comprendió la punta filosa detrás de sus palabras,suspiro mentalmente tratando de controlar su furia ,esta bien,allá sabía como jugar su sádico juego.

–Por supuesto-Respondió ,el desdén brotando con fuerza de sus palabras- Encontrar a alguien mas sería lo mas lógico,sobre todo cuando mi hombre no a dado señales de vida durante mas de una semana.

–Sango- una advertencia peligrosa acompañó la forma en la que pronunció su nombre.

–Que?- gruño desafiante, tratando de safarce de su agarre,él ni se movió–no te quejes si tu fuiste el que empezaste ,¿ No puedes sentirlo? El ya esta aquí bajo tus narices.

–No jueges con eso humana- ordenó ,la paciencia de Sesshomaru tenía un límite.

–¿Porqué no? ¡si es la verdad! además la única aquí que tiene derecho de cuestionar cualquiera mierda , soy yo -Sesshomaru podía contar con una mano las veces en que había visto a su Sango tan molesta como para levantar la voz. Sobre todo a Él, nadie le gritaba al gran Sesshomaru.

Nadie, acepto Sango.

Estaba secretamente sorprendido y orgulloso de su chica.

Los ojos del Daiyokai vagaron por el rostro de la hermosa mujer debajo de él,su piel aterciopelada basada por el sol,sus ojos de rica caoba que ahora sentellaban en su dirección,las suaves pacas en su pequeña nariz , su boca rosada y rechoncha, sus labios aún se movían furioso mientras hablaba ,a el no podría importarlé menos. Maldición como quería besar esa boca .

–¿Me estás escuchado? Mis ojos están arriba, imbécil.

—Ni una sola palabra- admitió totalmente desinteresado,estaba mas que entretenido con la forma en que subian y bajaban sus pechos en cada respiración aguitada .

Lanzando un gruñido poco caracteristico de una dama( y mas de sesshomaru), decidió que antes de cometer un acesinato y pasar preciosos años en prisión ,recurriría a un método menos violento para calmar su creciente furia, contaría hasta diez .

" Despacio "-se dijo mentalmente"no mates al bastardo pretencioso, ¿recuerdas? Aun tienes que hacerle la pregunta del millón ,te prometo que después de eso te dejaré pensar en las mucha maneras de destriparlo con tu Hiraikotsu" muy feliz con ese pensamiento decidió repetir su pregunta .

—Donde demonios has estado ,Sesshomaru.

Agarrándolo fuera de base con esa pregunta ,el rápidamente alzo su mirada para encontrase con lo de ella ,dorado y caoba se se funcionaron mientras el silencio s extendía como plaga.

—Estuve adelantado trabajo hasta febrero- Respondió monótonamente su exprecion totalmente indescifrable .

Ahora era su torno para mirarlo como si le saliera otra cabeza de su magnífico cuello.

—¿Por que harías eso?- pregunta curiosa,Sesshomaru le regreso la mirada , Ella claramente sabia que se estaba perdiendo algo y trato de recordar durante unos momento, hasta que un recuedo de hace unas semanas la golpeo tan fuerte que le quito el aliento . Una noche desenfrenada llena de pasión y de promesas susurradas, una orden recibida que le paralizo el corazón y la cual ella acordó mansamente obedecer antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia del sueño.

El no podía haber hablado enserio

Maldita sea,¿ cómo se había olvidado de algo así? ,"! Qué vergüenza!", rezo para que Sesshomaru no se allá dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido.

—Asi que... lo olvidaste- logro escuchar quedamente el tono de incredulidad y quería ser tragada por las sabanas .

— no, no pensé que fuera tan en serio -Trato de dar una pobre excusa,y entre sus balbuceos sin sentido , Sango podía sentir su cara ardiendo, a esta altura seguro era de un rojo tan vistoso como la nariz de Rodolfo.

Ella trató de huir de esa mirada penetrante , Sesshomaru no la dejó, y ahuecado su su rostro con su mano la obligó a mirarlo.

—Yo, Sesshomaru siempre soy serio con lo que digo - hablo pausadamente como queriendo grabar sus palabras en su subconsciente, sin dejar espacio para la duda .

Sango sabia eso muy bien ,pero no pensó que también sería válido para algo como eso ,no para una propuesta de matrimonio echa después de entregarse a al éxtasis y mucho menos con ella.

—Lo lamento mucho - se disculpo sinceramente , toda la ira olvidada ase mucho tiempo , ya no tenia caso estar mas enojada.

Él la soltó por completó llamando su atención , ella instintivamente deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo así si

Complacido con sus acciones, dejo caer parte de su peso sobre su delicada figura mientras la envolvía en sus poderosos brasos .

—Auque es comprensible, los humanos dicen cosas que jamás cumplen, debí informar y aclararte lo que tenia en mente.

—No todos ellos- Aclaró, acariciando su espalda, mientras lo rodeaba tentativamente con sus largas piernas.

— No todos ellos - se corrigió de acuerdo, mientrás enterraba su rostro en su largo cuello, inalando su rico olor a sándalo con Coco.—Es por eso que te casarás conmigo .

Ella lo apartó, y mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados jugetonamente —lo prometido es deuda .

Sus boca por fin se encontraron ,habiéndose extrañado mutuamente exigentes como siempre quitando el aliento ,enviando sensaciones exquisitas y sin duda satisfactorias a todas las partes correctas de su cuerpo.

Los besos prosiguieron uno de tras de otro, volviéndose mas caliente y desesperados, el podía olor su humedad ,y Dioses ,no penso que podía ser mas tentadora hasta este momento.

Ella pudo sentir su abultada excitación a través de la delgada tela de sus shot de franela !La estaba volviendo loca!.

Sango rompió el beso para recuperarse, tratándo de ordenar sus pensamientos ,había algo que paso por alto y debía decirle . Pero él, no estaba haciendo sencillas las cosas . La forma devastadora cómo la tocaba, besando cada punto exacto de su piel, ella diría, que estaba más que emocionado por tenerla ante el completamente desnuda .

—Sesshomaru- jadeante lo intento,el solo respondió con un gruñido de su firma.—¿Recurdas lo que te dije? sobre que alguien estaba aquí.

—Sango ,callate- ordeno molesto, descartando en un movimiento su camisa de pijama.

¡Es verdad!-se quejo si aliento—Hay otro chico aparte de ti en casa.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco,justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el mismo destino trajico a sus cortos short . La miro heladamente esperando una explicación.

—Bueno es qué...- él levantó su prístina ceja y Sango no perdió el tiempo para hacer una pausa dramática, su garganta con diversión — Tu madre llamó ,quería saber si podías cuidar a Taisho durante un par de semanas, ella se fue de vacaciones a un crucero ,me ofrecí, ya que no estabas.

El gruño con exasperación —No es gracioso sango.

—Oh, no?creo que sí -besando su frente añadió—Es divertido ver como pasas del enojo al alivio tan rápido ¡de ninguna manera voy a desaprovecharlo!.

—¡Eres insoportable mujer!

—yo también te amó- dijo triunfante y luego con una exprecion más suave añadió —Feliz navidad, cariño.

—No digas estupideses -Se burlo, no perdiendo el tiempo, dejó caer nuevamente su boca sobre ella deslisando sus labio en un beso suave pero igual de contundente que la hiso gemir ,por una fracción de segundos pudo sentirlo sonreír contra sus labios. Esta ves, se aseguraría de que ni ella,lo reteniera de hacerla suya.

Pudo escuchar al intruso camino gruñir en alguna parte de la recamara , y no pudo importarle menos,mientras deslisaba besos sobre el cuello de su amada .

—Sesshomaru,tenemos compañia,- Las palabras tropesaron al salir de su boca, excitada por el hombre sobre ella e incomeda, por la presencia perruna.

—Sango ,es solo un perro -Sin apartar sus labios de su cuerpo informó como si tratara de explicárselo a una niña de cinco años. Ganándose otro gruñido de protesta de parte de Taisho.

—Igualmente no pienso hacer nada con el mirando.

Sus ojos se encontraron, mirándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos , una queriendo imponer dominio sobre la otra,Sango se apartó ,no sedería,no cuando estaba tan incómoda .Suspirando con frustración Sesshomaru ,se echo hacia atrás lo suficiente como par lanzarle una mirada de superioridad al can al pie de su cama.

—Largo - ordeno limpiamente, su voz fría como el hielo en invierno, que podría hacer temer por su vida cualquiera.

Taisho ni se inmutó, los miraba como si fueran incectos en una hoja (incectos en una hoja apunto de aparearse) el muy insolente no tenia intención de moverse. Hubo una pelea de miradas que duro mas tiempo de lo que Sango había visto aguantar a una persona humano/ demonio, la mirada inexpresiva de su prometido .Ni siquiera ella misma logro tal hazaña . Lo mas divertido de la situación era , quien le hacia la competencia era un perro , su perro, definitivamente tan idéntico a su dueño .

Sango no pudo contener la risa que luchaba por salir y rápidamente la camuflajeó con una tos improvisada, al sentir que los dos le lanzaban una mirada sucia

— No se detengan por mi ,pueden continuar cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo. —la alegría bañando sus características

El gran demonio, la miro a sabiendas antes de exclamar seriamente.

— Obviamente hay creaturas , sin un mínimo instinto de autopreservación...

Y eso fue todo ,su risa clara y alta, flotó en la habitación con facilidad

Definitivamente está navidad con Taisho era digna de recordárse.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Feliz Navidad a todos


End file.
